


The Tools of Your Foundation

by ArtsyGirl



Series: A Piece of Me [17]
Category: Enderal (Video Game), Enderal Forgotten Stories
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, Rhalâta, Talking, hinted angst, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyGirl/pseuds/ArtsyGirl
Summary: "Our pasts are what give us tools to change ourselves. They are our bases, foundations. These foundations will be a part of us until the house is torn down or when the house is going through thorough renovation. Still the foundation does not dictate what is built on it. The house is yours to build.”





	The Tools of Your Foundation

  
I look around to see if we were followed. Just people scurrying about the Nobles Quarter, no need to worry. We were not noticed. I usher Tharaêl into my house and follow suit. I close the door.  
  
“Now that we are in a safe place and I’m feeling a bit better tell me why did you really keep me from jumping? I know the furniture excuse was just that- an excuse.”  
  
I drop down my backpack on a table I’ve placed next to the door and start taking things out of it. “Truthfully I had begun to see you as a friend and it is a big thing for me. I don’t trust easily, especially when the people happen to be a part of a dangerous cult. I just couldn’t let go because I had trust for you. I know it was selfish of me, but it’s just in people’s nature to be selfish. I own up to it. And I do understand that it is pathetic and that you might not understand. “ I sigh and look at Tharaêl “Are you angry about that?”  
  
He is now leaning against a wall nonchalantly “I don’t know. I’m also unsure if I understand, I gave you no reason to like me. I was coarse and did questionable things that now I’ve come to understand really clash with your methodology. I treated you just like another merc, not a person, not really. You were a tool to be used. How could you trust someone who you knew thought about all mercenaries like that?”  
  
I take out a pile of books from my bag and begin checking them for any injures from our travel “As I’ve understood when you were with the Rhalâta you were another version of yourself to fit in and do what you needed to do. You tried to separate yourself from that role. You see I have worked as a merc before and I’ve done the same thing because you don’t want the wrong people to see the real you for many reasons. All of it is a mask- an act and I saw that in you, you know. Sometimes the mask would let through the Tharaêl who isn’t playing the role of the employer or avenger or a cult member of Rhalâta. ”  
  
“It is strange to hear you differentiating these different sides when I couldn’t do that anymore myself. I’m unsure if I still can. Can I leave Brother Wrath behind and just be Tharaêl again?”  
  
“That is for you to figure out. But think: our pasts are what give us tools to change ourselves,” I sit on the table so I would be facing in his direction. I put down my book and look at him in the eyes “they are our bases, foundations. These foundations will be a part of us until the house is torn down or when the house is going through thorough renovation. Still the foundation does not dictate what is built on it. The house is yours to build.”  
  
“How am I going to use these tools of my past? And tell me when my tools are anger and vengeance how can I build something else?”  
  
“You have to get creative, expand your toolset by getting new experiences because great works of art can be created with simple tools and the skill of the builder isn’t dependent on his tools.”  
  
“That is easy for you to say.”  
  
I smile “Indeed it is because these are just words. Words are cheap, words are easy, but to find the thought behind words and to decipher it for oneself- that is difficult.”  
  
“Have you always been like this? On the go philosopher and the saver of lost people?”  
  
“Nah. The philosophy came when I arrived here in Enderal. As for the saving- I have always been drawn to complicated cases and people.”  
  
He furrows his brows at me “Oh, and how long ago was this arrival to Enderal?”  
  
“Hmm I’d say about three months ago.”  
  
Tharaêl rolls his eyes.  
  
“Now don’t give me that look! There is still wisdom in my words. As a matter of fact I’ve always had interest in such things. I’ve read all the books I could find on the subjects; I never quite understood them, well until not before Enderal. Here things just make sense. And the making sense part is what is important.”  
  
“Isn’t that great I’m given delicate advice on life by a loony who does not have her life in order. Are you sure you don’t want any wise thoughts and life advice from me? I’ve got quite interesting ideas and ideals from the time I spent with the Rhalâta. Their life rules are gold.”  
  
“Oh shush you! By the way I’m already taking my own advice. And my foundation has already the frames and some walls up.”  
  
“Well I’ve got a clean slate. Too bad for you if your chosen direction or well house is the false one because then you’ll have to tear it all down and start again when I can choose any direction I want.”  
  
“And why aren’t you choosing any directions?”  
  
“Because I like all the options and I want to see how your house turns out. You know precautions are important to have and all that bull.”  
  
I chuckle “Are you trying to be funny in a very ironic dark humor way? I had no idea you had it in ya.”  
  
“Neither did I.”  
  
I smile at him then I look down at my slightly swinging legs. “Do you see me the same way, as a friend or am I still a random merc to be used?”  
  
“A friend. Any other mercenaries with sense would have quit on the job half way through, but you stuck with me, helped me. What you have done shows that you are far above the status of a merc for me.”  
  
“I did not expect to hear kind words from you, well they were spiced up with a slight insult but I’ll take it nonetheless. As for my lacking sense there were a few reasons for that. First- I really needed the money, because I wanted to buy this place. This is also why I was fighting at the arena in the undercity. Second I accepted the gig on an impulse and got mixed up with really dangerous people and similarly to many people I wanted to keep my hide safe by not pissing those dangerous people off. Thirdly and most importantly - what you wanted to do was right and I could not just not help.”  
  
“Seems I chose well.”  
  
“And it seems that the walk from Frostcliff Tavern to here, Ark, has cleared your head a bit. It’s crazy how about four days of being away can help. It is still four days and you don’t need to put on a strong act when you are with me. You know that, right? ”  
  
“I’m not putting on an act right now.”  
  
“That is great. If there is anything or nothing then still you’ve got me. Now go into that room and get out of those clothes!”  
  
He folds his arms on his chest and raises his voice “I had a total mental breakdown, realized that a great portion of my life has been a lie and now you are making a move on me to what?! Establish a romance between us? That is-”  
  
I shake my head “Blazes no! I’m not implying anything in that direction. Gods, Tharaêl, if I were then I’d be a pretty screwed up person, well more screwed up!” I take a deep breath and gesture towards his clothes “Just take a look at what you are wearing, and then try to think a bit, alright.”  
  
“I’m wearing my uniform. What about it?”  
  
“The uniform shows your belonging to which faction?”  
  
“The Rhalâta.” He pinches the bridge of his nose “Oh… fuck. I’m dense.”  
  
“Hey you figured it out, a gold star for you. Now you just need to burn that Rhalâta uniform before anyone takes notice and shit breaks loose.”  
  
“Sure give away my clothes and burn them, then what. What will I wear?”  
  
“I’m a travelling single woman so I don’t have men’s clothes with me, but there is this generic robe that really does not, at least visually, have any connections to some groups of people. You know I had to wear this thing at the temple of some group that called themselves: the Rhalâta. Maybe you’ve heard of them.”  
  
“Very amusing. I guess I should be happy that back when I gave it to you it was so big that you drowned in it and looked ridiculous.”  
  
“I try my best with humor. Now you can change in the room upstairs because down here you won’t have any privacy when I organize the books I picked up on the way. Oh and when you are done then we’ll go shopping.”  
  
“Shopping?”  
  
“Absolutely. We will go on this shopping spree through the market. We will try on so many dresses and tiaras. It’ll be fun, you’ll see. And later I’ll need some help with the furniture. The last bit I’m not joking about.”  
  
Tharaêl sighs “Sarcasm, again. That is definitely something I need to get used to.”  


**Author's Note:**

> There is some heavy angst and dealing with past trauma ahead (that goes for both of the characters). This was just a drabble to show what kind of friendship status they are in: it is rather cold still, but that’ll change in the future.
> 
> There will be more of them, but I can’t say when it’ll go up because life is pushing and I am unsure when I’ll find time to write about those two dorks.
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading and just saying that comments and all kinds of feedback is always welcome.


End file.
